Cutting the Ties
by TrajicLover
Summary: His life ripped away from him Naruto sets out on a new path one he never expected. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Killer Bee ran through the forest desperate to reach his friends all while hearing screams a feeling of pure panic reached spurred through Naruto. As he finally made it to the clearing he saw a horrendous site. His friends being slaughtered by the Gedo Mazo "Die you bastard!" Shikamaru yelled as he charged straight for Madara holding a blade.

"Hmmm… my someone certainly wants to die in a hurry. Gedo Mazo please _**oblige him**_." Madara said in a sadistic tone of voice. As he gave this order Gedo Mazo opened its mouth and all of Naruto's friends froze with fear. "Now become one with the Gedo Mazo and feed the chakra of the tailed beasts."

At that moment everyone's soul's was sucked inside the Gedo Mazo and Naruto and Killer Bee watched in horror as the beast single handedly wiped out the Shinobi Alliance. Madara then turned around and starred at Naruto and Bee. "Oh so you decided to stop hiding no matter. I don't need you anymore the chakra given to me by your friends will be more than enough. How does it feel Naruto to know that all your friends have had their souls devoured and are now one with the Gedo Mazo?"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed. "What have you done?"

"I believe I just answered your question and now that they have all been devoured Naruto you'll never be reunited with them Naruto not even in _**death**_."

"How can you be so cold Madara!" Naruto screamed.

"My dear boy don't you understand the reason I am so strong is because I have cut all ties to what made me weak." Madara explained.

"What do you mean what ties are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

Madara breathed a sigh of amusement. "Instead of explaining let me show you." He proceeded to take off his mask.

"You your! I've seen your picture at Kakashi Sensei's you're not Madara!" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

"Yes I am Obito Uchiha. I was forsaken by my comrades and forced into a life of misery and pain but I escaped my loneliness I did so by severing all my ties. That's why I want to make you an offer Naruto I believe you can be set free as I have been join me and sever all ties to Konoha only then will you be freed! It's either that or join your friends and Sasuke inside the Gedo Mazo. "

"Naruto we have to regroup!" Bee shouted.

"Fuck that!" Naruto screamed "I'm not letting this scum breathe one more bit of air!" Naruto then just charged blindly only to be consumed in the black flames of the Amaterasu. Naruto began screaming.

"Now Naruto Uzamaki die knowing you have no one waiting for you on the other side _**die alone**_…" Madara then began laughing maniacally.

As Naruto awakened he found himself inside the Shinobi Alliance Head Quarters. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Killer Bee talking to Tsunade. "I'm sorry but this was all that was left of him." Bee said wiping tears from his eyes as he handed her Naruto's headband. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him I'm sorry I couldn't save… Naruto."

"Hey Bee what are you talking about? I'm still here." Naruto said confused. To Naruto's amazement Killer Bee seemed to not here him. "Hey are you listening to me?" Naruto then reached for him but to his shock his hand went right through his shoulder. "What the hell am I dead?" He asked shaking. "No no I … I can't be dead!"

"I see so you finally get it." A man with a deep dark voice said. Naruto turned around shocked by this man's appearance.

"Who… who are you?" Naruto asked a little scared of this who clearly had the eyes of a killer.

"What a stupid question my name is Kenpachi Zaraki."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Society Centuries Later…

Kenpachi was sitting on the roof of one of the tall building starring out at the city. He then saw a flock of ravens. He let out a big sigh "Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" He asked himself and spoke as though he was about to do a job he didn't want. "Ah well it's not like it's my problem."

Hueco Mundo, Aizen's prison

The man was tossing and turning as he heard a knock on his door. "God damn it Aizen can't a guy get some peace and quiet around here." The man opened his door to find a red haired woman wearing glasses in the same type of clothes that Orihime wore while she was captured. "Sir Lord Aizen has been captured by the Soul Society, Gin is M.I.A., and Lord Kaname is dead as Aizen's most powerful Arrancar the position of God King is yours for the taking Lord Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto just scratched his head. "So that weakling Aizen fucked up just like I said he would and he still locked me away in this dump so who's alive Mai?"

"Grimmjow the sixth espada lives and Neliel Tu Oderschvank has returned to us though she has been reduced to the size of a child." Mai explained throwing back her long pony tail.

"Will they be any trouble to the new Regime?" Naruto asked starring down at her.

"Grimmjow will no doubt try something down the line but right now I don't see him doing anything. Oh yes before I forget Menoly and Loly are in critical condition." Mai explained all this without displaying any emotion what so ever.

Naruto just glared at her. "Mai are by chance related to Ulquiorra?"

"No why?" She asked glaring.

"No reason you just remind me of him is all." Naruto just looked as though there was no life inside of him at all. He then let out a big sigh. "God I am so bored I want to go out and have some fun!" He shouted as he pushed

Karakura Town…

Ichigo stood outside his school holding his back pack. He was experiencing a strange feeling. For some reason even though he had gotten back all his soul reaper powers back and had defeated his latest enemy he felt like there was something foul and evil slowly approaching like a train was coming right at him and it was more evil than anything he had ever faced and everything in him was screaming at him _**to run**_.

Soul Society…

It was a quiet day in the Soul Society everyone was enjoying the new peace that had been brought with Aizen's defeat until… the very earth itself began to shake and the sky ripped wide open. A man about Ichigo's height stepped forth he had long spiky blond hair a eye patch covering his left eye, two bull like horns, he wore white gloves, pants, shoes, and a long white coat he had unzipped exposing his chest. "Well so this the soul society huh? Not much has changed since I was last here. Well time for some of that fun." He said with sadistic grin.

He then put out his right hand and fired a giant cero he then stopped it and broke it up into tiny cero's numbering possibly in the thousands. He hurled them all at the Society causing massive explosions everywhere laughing maniacally as the city fell into chaos.

Down on the service…

The people were in a panic dodging explosion after explosion. "What hell is going on?" Rukia yelled to Renji as the ran for their lives.

"We're under attack!" He answered as they ran for their lives.

"How many enemies?" She asked freaking out.

"I'm not sure I only saw one."

Up in the sky…

"Wow just look at that beautiful bon fire. I's fitting for my come back party. HA HA HA!" Naruto trembled with excitement.

"A little theatrical isn't it Uzamaki?" A deep yet familiar voice asked.

"So you're a captain now last time we saw each other you were just an everyday soul reaper." A smirk crept on Naruto's face. "Isn't that right Kenpachi Zaraki?" He turned around. "Well I see that scar on your face has healed up quite nicely."

"Yeah it did." Kenpachi answered in a bitter tone of voice. He then just smirked. "Which reminds me former Captain how's the eye? You know you never cease to piss me off I was enjoying such a nice sunny day and you went and ruined it with smoke and the smell of burning flesh."

"What are you saying that the most blood thirsty captain isn't in a fighting mood for once?" He started laughing. "I must admit I never thought I would see the day. Oh by the way how's Yachiru the poor thing still alive?"

"Why are you still holding on to your old zanpakto Naruto that piece of junk can't be of any use to you now that you have your arrancar zanpakto? You not getting sentimental are you?" Kenpachi asked trying to strike a nerve.

"That's real funny _**coming from a man who doesn't even know his swords name**_."

Kenpachi just glared at him. "Let's just cut to the chase and fight I'm starving and want to eat soon." He then cracked his neck.

"Whenever you're ready my old friend." Naruto said smiling as he drew his arrancar sword and charged for Kenpachi who did the same. Who will win this epic battle and what is the connection between Naruto, Kenpachi, and the Soul Society?


	3. Chapter 3

Kenpachi's point of view

The day Naruto died…

Kenpachi just stared down at the boy after just giving him his name. I swear this kid's starting to bug me. He thought. I swear a guy goes out for a casual walk and this happens fucking Armageddon. "Hey kid time to go." He said like he had places to go and things to do (he just wanted to get it over with).

"What I can't everyone I ever loved was just devoured by that thing I can't stop now I'm not ready die yet!" Naruto shouted in his usual defiant tone.

Oh Jesus this kid is just going to cause me trouble I might as well. With that Kenpachi punched Naruto in the gut knocking him out cold. He then tapped Naruto on the fore head bottom of of his sword.

"Kenpachi!" Kaname yelled out furious. "What the hell do you think you are doing get back to your post. Kenpachi just let out a big sigh. "Don't bother me Kaname."

This only made Kaname angrier. "How dare you speak to me that way you someone who is not even a lieutenant!"

"Whatever I'm going back to the soul society." Kenpachi said shrugging as he walked past Kaname.

Present Day…

"Get ready Zaraki! Ready or not here I come!" Naruto shouted happily. Their swords clashed Kenpachi just glared at Naruto and his cocky smirk.

"Quit bugging me." He said with no thought or feeling what so ever.

"What!" Naruto said shocked.

"I said quit bugging me!" Kenpachi yelled throwing Naruto back with just one hand.

"What are you saying don't you want to fight to the death?" Naruto asked shocked. He then trembled with frustration. "Don't you know who I am I am Aizen's most power arracar!"

Kenpachi just spat out some saliva. "I thought I made myself clear before I have no desire what so ever to fight you now scram before I get mad you really do have a habit of fucking things up for me." He then began grinding his teeth. "God damn punk!"

Kenpachi then unleashed a wave of energy at Naruto. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he was consumed by the blast." When the smoke cleared Naruto was covered in wounds his right arm was even broken. "This isn't over Kenpahi not by a long shot!" Naruto screamed as he sheathed his sword extended his left arm and began sucking up the spirit energy in the atmosphere to heal his wounds suddenly his wounded arm began pulsating and burning. "Shit this arm's threatening my life if I don't leave. Consider yourself lucky Kenpachi next time I will kill you!" Naruto screamed as he drifted back into the portal and proceeded to close it.

Hueco Mundo Throne room later on…

Mai starred at the empty throne room. "I wonder when Master Naruto will be back?" She asked emotionless. At that moment a portal opened and Naruto came out of it gripping onto his wounded arm muttering something over and over. "Are you okay?" She asked appearing unconcerned.

"I was stupid and careless! I knew I wasn't back to full power and I still challenged him!" He screamed furious. He gripped onto his arm which was still pulsating. He just starred at his arm until finally saying. "You want out huh? Fine then." He immediately ripped his arm off and tossed it to the ground and quickly grew a replacement. "Mai get me a new coat and find some clothes for out new friend that will be arriving soon. Also set up a meeting with Grimmjow, Neliel, Menoly, and Loly it's time to see who stays and who gets the ax." Naruto commanded.

"Right away Master." Mai said while bowing she then walked away.

Naruto walked up to the throne. "At last at long last you are mine once again." He took his seat. A smirk crept on his face. "Now I don't think we want the Soul Reapers coming around so it's time we moved."

He then heard a sound it was his arm that he discarded he watched it grow larger and started bulging up eventually it became big and purple. Suddenly a man burst from it. He looked just like Ichigo only he had black hair a hole in chest and a mask piece of half his jaw like Grimmjow only it was on the opposite side. "Who am I?" He asked confused.

"Welcome back Kaien Shiba." Naruto said unaffected by this resurrection.

Later On in the desert of Hueco mundo…

Sui Feng and her ninja ran through the desert. "According to intelligence it should be right here!" She shouted as they finally reached the top of a steep hill they froze with shock the entire palace had vanished only a large crater had remained.

Ichigo's School…

Ichigo sat at his desk. "God I am so bored." He said throwing his head back he then heard the door open. "Huh who is that?" Ichigo asked as he stared at a man in all black with a turtle neck covering the bottom half of his face.

"Hello everyone I'm Mr. Hatake I'll be your substitute teacher." The strange man with white hair said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's throne room…

Kaien couldn't make since of anything that was going on he couldn't even remember his own name but one question was on his mind and he immediately looked up at Naruto and asked "Who am I?"

"Your Kaien Shiba the new number 0 espada. I spawned you from my flesh." Naruto explained.

"How is that possible?"

"When a soul reaper dies their spiritual energy becomes part of the Society. When I was injured by Kenpachi I absorbed some of that energy and the souls to heal my wound's however that is a rare and special ability that comes with a price after healing my injuries I must spawn a new entity. Or else the buildup of energy will cause me to explode."

Naruto… how do I know that name? Kaien thought to himself. He then noticed Naruto's attention shift to the door. As he gazed at the door a beautiful red haired woman wearing black square shaped glasses and a long sleeved white mandarin dress with no designs on is came in holding a standard arrancar uniform in her arms. "Who, who is that?" Kaien asked stunned.

Naruto just gave him a weird look as he raised hit yellow eye brow "Oh that that's my right hand Mai."

Mai just turned away from him. "Put some clothes on you freak!" She shouted embarrassed as she tossed him the clothes.

"Huh…? Oh!" Kaien exclaimed as he quickly got dressed.

"That's a surprise in all the years I've known Mai she's never showed any sign of emotion. Well done Kaien." Naruto said smiling perversely. "Anyway back to the matter at hand Mai did you gather them?"

"Yes of course I even restored Neliel to her true form but are you certain we can trust her she would die to protect Ichigo and his friends?"

"Oh don't worry I've taken care of it. I know how to make a woman cooperate and with the cards I am holding she will obey me."

Mai just stared at him. "You're holding her fraction hostage aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Naruto smiled proudly as he put his hands on his hips.

"That's not right! How dare you use someone's friends to get what you want from them!" Kaien shouted enraged.

"Oh just shut up Kaien I had enough of that friendship crap when I was alive! In the end all we can do is count on ourselves and to hell with everyone else!"

The Soul Society Centuries ago…

Naruto stood in a standard soul reaper uniform surrounded by other Soul Reapers as he swung a wooden sword at his opponent. His opponent immediately blocked his strike and pushed him back sending him to the floor. "Winner Captain Kenshin Himura!" The referee shouted. Despite hearing this Naruto knelt on the ground breathing heavily. Damn it! He thought to himself "I have to get stronger why can't I get stronger?" He kept mumbling over and over obsessively like a mad man. "Should I train more? Should I challenge stronger opponents? Should I study?"

"Uh Naruto are you okay?" Kenshin asked concerned.

"Oh uh…. Sorry Captain I was just uh thinking out loud." Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"You should lighten up Naruto. You take life to seriously it's going to be the death of you." Kenshin explained in a concerned tone. That's the kind of Captain he was the red haired man with a cross shaped scar on his face was always looking out for his team mates.

Naruto just let out a small laugh finding it ironic that when he was alive someone would have told him the exact opposite. "If you will excuse me Captain I have my chores to attend to."

A half hour later Naruto was mopping the floors pondering why he even became a soul reaper. He knew he wasn't one of the strongest hell he wasn't even a lieutenant he was just another run of the mill soul reaper with who couldn't even use his shikai. Then on the lower floor he saw the reason Kenpachi Zaraki the man who's life Naruto had joined the soul society to take. Naruto dreamt of killing him every day he blamed him for everything wrong that had happened to him since that day they met.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kenshin asked out of nowhere startling Naruto.

"Oh Captain it's you." Naruto exclaimed terrified.

"I can't help but notice that you seem fixated on that man Kenpachi Zaraki isn't it? I met many men in the my world Naruto that had the same look in their eyes one in particular his name was Makoto Shishio a man so consumed with hatred that he became a monster. You should follow the path of the Buddha for as he teaches us. _If you meet your Father kill your Father if you meet God kill God and if you meet the Buddha kill the Buddha live your life just as it is._In other words _**cut all things holding you down.**_" With that Kenshin walked away hoping that Naruto would be able to put aside his hatred for Kenpachi.

Unfortunately that was not how Naruto had perceived it instead he found himself wondering if he should do as Madara or rather Obito suggested and cut all the ties to his humanity? "Should I? I mean the Captain just said it would make stronger?" Naruto just shook his head trying to put it out of his mind however the seeds of evil were unknowingly sewn and growing inside him.

Present day Ichigo's High School…

Ichigo laid on the top off the building what was this feeling he was getting? Every bone in his body was screaming at him to leave and run in fact it was telling him to run for his life but what was it? At that moment a man approached him. He opened his eyes to see it was Kakashi though he didn't know him by that name.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Ugh don't start with me."

"Damn your head strong arrogant and stubborn you know that? You remind me of an old student I had back in the day. He was a _**hyperactive knuckleheaded**_ moron sometimes but still I never had a student like him." Kakashi said sounding nostalgic.

"Really what was his name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki one of the finest young men I ever knew."

Las Noches meeting room…

Naruto walked in with a smirk on his face. He looked at the newly formed Espada. On the right were Loly, Menoly, Kaien and on the left side of the table was Mai, Grimmjow, and Nel.

"Thank you all for coming I think it's time we got down to business." Naruto said as he took his seat. "To begin with I am Lord Naruto Uzamki the original ruler of Hueco Mundo before Barragan my former right hand I was betrayed by him and Aizen shortly after becoming a arrancar but now I am back any questions?" Loly began to raise her hand. "No good. Now I think it's time to tell you that I have no intention of making an attack on the soul society in fact it was a dumb plan to begin with and look where it got us."

"Oh for fuck sakes just tell us the plan!" An irritated Grimmjow yelled.

"Fine as you know our world is a waste land completely devoid of life and Hollows run wild with no leadership and it needs to be taken out of chaos by someone with complete control only when we have that order and structure can we fight the soul reapers however for that to happen we need the numbers so I suggest we do what has never been done before." He smirked as he turned his attention to a large object covered by a cloth he ripped off the cloth and everyone gasped in shock understanding what he meant.

The Soul Society…

Soifon kneeled down as she finished her report. "I'm sorry Lord Yamamoto the castle just vanished."

"I see this is most troublesome I had hoped that with Aizen locked up the arrancar's would no longer be a threat." He turned to face Kenpachi. "You fought this arrancar Kenpachi tell me what was his name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki."

Yamamoto gasped in shock. "Everyone but Kenpachi get out that is an order!" They hesitantly obeyed as the doors closed shut the old man turned his attention to Kenpachi. "I thought you told me he was dead! How could you make such a mistake?"

"Well call me crazy for thinking a hollow falling off a mountain side in Hueco Mundo was dead." Kenpachi said scratching the back of his head.

"This is serious if he should tell anyone what he knows it could spell the end of our very organization!" Suddenly a random soul reaper burst in.

"Sir you're not going to believe this!" A nameless soul reaper shouted as he burst in terrified.

"I gave strict orders!" Yamamoto shouted.

"But sir the city of Shanghai it's completely disappeared!" The soul reaper screamed.

"What! How can this be?" Yamamoto asked terrified. "How can the most populated city in the world of the living just vanish?" He asked alarmed.


	5. Chapter 5

"_You said "It's thanks to everbody that I could come this far." If now that you are more powerful you start to forget about others, to be arrogant and to be attached to your ego one day you will become just like Madara."- Itachi Uchiha_

The Soul Society Centuries Earlier…

Naruto approached the barracks of Squad Five he had just achieved the rank of Captain and was anxious to start. He gulped as he nervously opened the doors. "Hello everyone I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'll be acting as Captain from now." However to his surprise they hated the idea of him being their captain.

"You got to be kidding me this guy is pathetic his zanpakto is completely useless in a fight!" A voice said upset.

"Are you kidding me?" Another voice said upset.

Their insults burned into his soul he found himself feeling something he never had never felt before a need to resurrect his wounded pride. He in an instant slammed the young man to the ground and pinned him to the floor by face the face. "What was that?" He yelled enraged.

"Nothing, nothing!" The Soul Reaper yelled terrified.

"Oh really? It didn't sound like nothing! It sounded like a lowly worm stepping out of his place!" Naruto screamed.

"Please Captain!" The Soul Reaper yelled out of pain from the pressure.

"Oh so now I'm your Captain?" His gaze shifted to the rest of the squad that were shaking in fear. "Tell me is it better to teach him and let him learn from his mistakes or should I make an example of him?" He paused for a moment then smiled. "Well there's no reason I can't do both." He then dragged him across the floor screaming as blood and flesh scrapped on to the floor. He finally dragged him up across a wall and threw him to the floor.

"My face!" He screamed out in pain.

Naruto just looked down on him with sadistic joy he turned his attention to the others who were trembling with fear. "So anyone else think I'm not fit to be captain?"

He then he noticed something strange there was a young girl appearing to be unimpressed by the carnage he walked up to her she couldn't have been any older than seventeen. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. The girl looked at him unimpressed. "I am First Seat Lieutenant Yoruichi Shihoin and it will take more than a show brute force to make me call you Captain you'll have to earn that title with me."

At that moment a small boy burst in. "I'm so sorry I'm late new Captain Naruto Uzamaki!"

Naruto turned his head and found a short thirtee year old kid who looked like he just gotten out of bed. "And you are?"

The boy was gasping for air. "I'm… Second Seat… Kisuke… Urahara… Captain."

Naruto just slapped himself in the face. "Oh great this will be fun."

Hueco Mundo Present Day…

Naruto stood in his throne room starring down at the floor he put his hands together and slowly separated them. "Open!" He screamed.

Suddenly an eye shapped portal with fire on the other side opened.

He smirked "Time to eat." He stepped into the portal and entered _Hell_.

As the portal closed he saw the countless damned souls in terrible agony. "Where are they?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around.

He then descended further into hell. Sinking further and further into the lowest depths of hell. He reached the second level and a Kushanada burst from the ground attempting to eat him. He just gave it a small glance. "Out of my sight." A small wave of energy struck the beast and it dissolved into dust.

After a while he found himself at the lowest level and found himself before a man with white hair. "Hello Kokuto it's nice to meet you my name's Naruto Uzamaki. I'm here to free you from this place."

Kokuto just stared at him. "Don't be a full I tried to escape there is no escape from hell."

Naruto just smiled as he unsheathed his soul reaper sword. "Shine Kan'yōna ten." The sword's blade began to shine and Kokuto was marveled by it's beauty but then the light faded and the sword turned into what appeared to be an old rusty piece of junk.

"Are you kidding me what can that do?" Kokuto asked unimpressed.

Naruto then stabbed Kokuto piercing the chains of hell causing them to dissolve to dust. Kokuto fell to his knees. "I'm free…" He said as fell to his knees in a stated of disbelief.

"Yes now I want you to…" At that moment Kokuto rammed his sword into Naruto who starred down at him no seeming to care. "You just had to go and make me angry didn't you?"

Naruto place his left hand on the blade and snapped it in two. His body absorbed the part of the blade that was still inside of him.

"What are you?" Kokuto asked terrified.

"Good question I would like to know that myself you see I'm a arrancar but I still feed on souls. In fact the only thing that changed when I became this was my appearance." Naruto grabbed Kokuto by the shirt and pulled him closer. "Now I'm looking for some old friends of mine perhaps you can help me. Also where's the core of this realm?"

"The core? Why would you want to go there? It's nothing but pure spiritual energy? If you go there it will absorb you and you'll become a part of hell!" The terrified Kokuto exclaimed.

A wicked smile crept on Naruto's face. "I know."

Urahara's shop…

Urahara walked toward his door as a he followed the sounds of persistant knocking. "What is it? We're closed." He stated in a exhausted tone.

"Oh it's you Kakashi. What brings one of the soul societies most wanted to my shop?" He had that usual smile on his face.

"Naruto's back."

Urahara dropped the happy smile. "I see that's not good. So why are you here? You were his sensei when he was alive right? Maybe you could get through to him."

"We both know that's not happening Naruto's… _condition_ keeps him from making rational choices outside of his obsession with revenge and power. If only I had gotten to the soul society sooner. Maybe I could have stopped it…"

"Don't talk like that there was no stopping them when Naruto was subjected to _that_. It changed him completely there's nothing left of the student you once had."

Hell…

Naruto walked down the trail of bones along with Kokuto when he stepped on something that didn't crunch he looked down and found himself starring at an old leaf head band. He gave a sad look. "Something wrong?" Kokuto shouted up ahead.

Naruto flashed an angry look at him. "No don't be ridiculous." He then proceeded to crush the head band stopping half way carrying it in his hand as he continued to follow Kokuto.

Naruto's throne room…

Mai walked in to the throne room. "Naruto? Where are you?" She then caught the scent of hell. "I can't believe he's gone there. Bastard!" She then fired a cero into the wall. Thinking about the time they met.

Hueco Mundo Mountains Centuries earlier…

Naruto lay on the ground up against the side of the mountain coughing up blood. "Damn you Kenpachi."

"Well… well it's been a while." A strange female vasto with long red hair said as she walked up towards the dying Naruto. Accompanying her was a triceratops like adjucha.

"What are you talking about I've never seen you before in my life?"

"Heh damn you sure know how to make a girl feel special. You really don't remember me?" Mai asked raising and eyebrow.

"I'd think I remember someone as beautiful as you." Naruto smirked.

"Okay them tell you what until you remember me just call me Mai. Okay?" Mai she then looked at the adjucha. "Don't you dare call me by my real name Barragan got it?"

"Yes of course my Queen." Barragan said bowing his head.


End file.
